


nefelibata

by ellipsesarefun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Fantasy, Gen, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: Short drabble where Yuri takes flight





	nefelibata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/gifts).



> Heyyaa!!!! Shout out to [thisiseclair](archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair) for her wonderful art that inspired this ficlet! :)

_Help!_

Voices bellowed from nowhere. Yuri's eyes roamed around, searching for the sources, but all he's looking at is his own desk of highlighters and thick textbook and his lone shadow casted from the fluorescent light above.

_Help us!!!_

The voices continue, hounding in his mind like an earthquake rattling his skull. He rakes his fingers along his scalp as he squeezes his shut, trying to ease the headache but he still feels the ripple from their screams.

_Help us! Go! Go now!_

Go? Where? He doesn’t know.

Yuri lays down on his bed with restless thoughts and breathes. He closes his eyes for a moment, letting the chatter pass until they die down into profound silence. He opens his eyes. Pools of abyss fade into a swirl of blue and white. Shapeless apparitions manifest all around him, almost like cloud-like statues.

He reaches out to the seemingly endless realm, chanting the spells as though the ancients whispered their tales of then. He has no idea what the fuck he is doing but he’s sure that somewhere someone is calling to him. He is needed.

Gradually, wisps of white surround him from the tips of his toes to center of his body until he feels he isn’t touching the ground. He turns his gaze downwards and he finds himself baffled at his floating feet. A cry from afar tickles his ears and looks back up. For a moment, the air around him that brushes against his cheek brings a smile to his face, with unwavering strength. He takes another deep breath.

And then off he soars towards the unknown.


End file.
